Brandon and Nikki’s Sex Tape
by EJC1990
Summary: Brandon and Nikki had fun that night...without knowing that MacKenzie is recording them
1. Brandon’s Party

It was a Friday night, Brandon's Grandparents are out overnight so he decided to throw a party. He invited pretty much everyone except MacKenzie Hollister and Patrick Clark, but he did invite his crush, Nikki Maxwell.

Brandon!

Nikki said happily

Hey Nikki!

Brandon said

Glad you're having a party while you're alone

Nikki said

Oh yeah! It's awesome

Brandon said

Meanwhile MacKenzie was totally furious when Brandon, her true love, didn't invite her. She was soooo pissed!

I can't believe that dork cried her way to tell Brandy not to invite me! Brandypoo, I'll be over and we will have a very hot night for the first time and then a few years later, we'll be married

MacKenzie said as she was looking at Brandon's place with people filling up

MacKenzie was outside of Brandon's place and then, she heard giggling in Brandon's room from his window. MacKenzie climbed up to his window on the 2nd floor. She was on the roof.

She peeks in and see Brandon and Nikki making out. She becomes enraged when she saw those two.


	2. Brandon and Nikki’s Fun

Brandon and Nikki were making out non stop. Then Brandon asked Nikki this.

N-Nikki. I've got a question to ask you. Have you ever had sex before?

Brandon asked

Nikki's face turned red

N-No...

Nikki said

Have you?

Nikki asked Brandon

Brandon sighed

No I haven't. Do you want to try it tonight?

Brandon said

MacKenzie's jaw dropped

Nikki's face turned red

If you don't that's ok

Brandon said

Brandon... I want to

Nikki said

WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!

MacKenzie thought

Brandon and Nikki then kissed and made out. Their tongues wrestled and Nikki took off Brandon's shirt. Brandon was getting hard and Nikki was getting wet.

I can't believe it! That dork is going to fuck the love of my life!

MacKenzie said quietly

Then suddenly, MacKenzie thought of something that would ruin Nikki's life

I know what I'll do. Since I brought my camera, I'll record them having sex and I'll tell everyone about that and I'll post it on a porn site titled Dork's Sex Tape

MacKenzie said quietly

MacKenzie then quickly got out her camera, just before the love scene of Brandon and Nikki got heated. She turned on her camera. She placed it on the window sill to Brandon's bedroom.

Nikki giggled and Brandon laughed seductively

I'm gonna get you you little cutie

Brandon said seductively

Nikki then took off her shirt and her bra. She was completely topless. Brandon then licked and sucked her nipples. Nikki moaned

She then took off Brandon's pants and boxers. Brandon was completely naked.

MacKenzie's face turned red and she was completely jealous

Oh...Brandon's dick is so big and long. I wanted it. Stupid dork Nikki Maxwell going to be fucked by that!

MacKenzie thought

Nikki then took off her skirt and panties and she was completely naked

Brandon whistled

Damn...son of a bitch Nikki

Brandon said

Nikki then placed her finger on his lips

We're going to have a great time babe

Nikki said seductively

She kissed Brandon and kissed him on the neck and then on his chest and then gave him a blowjob.

Brandon groaned

Holy fucking shit! That feels good!

Brandon said

Nikki sucked on his shaft then licked his balls and sucked them. She then kissed his tip and then gave him a handjob.

You like that?

Nikki asked

Oh yeah...

Brandon said

Nikki then went faster as she jacked him off while she fingered herself

Brandon's legs then shook as Nikki was going faster

Brandon moaned

Oh Nikki! I'm gonna cum!

Brandon said

MacKenzie, watching Brandon's hard cock, was getting wet

Brandon then moaned as he came all over Nikki's hand and her face

Nikki giggled as she licked his dick and put it in her mouth and kissed it

So Brandon, how was it?

Nikki asked

That was awesome

Brandon said

Are you ready? My pussy is ready for you Brandon

Nikki said

Good. My cock is ready for you

Brandon said

Brandon licked Nikki's neck as she giggled

Brandon's cock was still hard and Nikki's pussy was still wet

Go slow please

Nikki said

Ok Nikki

Brandon said

Brandon slowly went inside Nikki as she bit her lip as she dealt with the pain

Nikki?? Are you ok?

Brandon said

Yes Brandon. I-I'm ok

Nikki said

Brandon then got inside of Nikki. She was bleeding a bit when Brandon went inside of her. Brandon thrusted and Nikki's pain was replaced by pleasure and she then moaned.

Oh my god this feels so good

Brandon said

Oh Brandon! I love your cock

Nikki moaned

Nikki! I love your pussy!

Brandon said

Go faster Brandon

Nikki said

Brandon then went faster

Oh Brandon! Oh Brandon!

Nikki moaned

Oh Nikki! You bad girl!

Brandon said seductively

MacKenzie then smiled evilly

Wow! That dork is officially now a slut! And that will show that she took Brandy's virginity

MacKenzie thought

Brandon was pounding Nikki's pussy

Nikki moaned and moaned

Two teens thrusted aggressively as their naked bodies got sweaty.

Brandon moaned and his moaning was getting louder

Nikki! I'm gonna cum again!

Brandon said

Oh Brandon, I'm gonna cum too!

Nikki said

Brandon, I want you to cum inside of me

Nikki said

B-But Nikki, if I do that, you'll get pregnant

Brandon said

It's ok Brandon, I'm on birth control

Nikki said

Oh ho! Birth control?!

MacKenzie laughed quietly

Brandon and Nikki both thrusted faster and faster

Brandon moaned louder and he got louder

Nikki! I'm there!!!

Brandon said

Nikki moaned and moaned as she also got louder

Brandon came in Nikki's pussy as she moaned. Nikki also orgasmed.

The two teens collapsed on the floor and they were breathing heavily. Their tongues wrestled and they kissed

MacKenzie then took her camera and then turned it off and got off the roof.

She climbed down and left Brandon's yard


	3. Uploading

MacKenzie went on an adult website on her own laptop titled Dork's Sex Tape as she successfully uploaded the video

I can't wait to see the look on the dork's face when she sees this! Brandon will think that she brought a camera with her and made a sex tape with her.

MacKenzie said

Then a rich and snotty teenager walked over to her. That would be Patrick Clark.

Hello MacKenzie Hollister!

Patrick said

MacKenzie turned and glared at him

What the fuck do you want Patrick?!

MacKenzie said

Nothing, just pissed that the man whore didn't invite me. Did he lose his virginity to you?

Patrick said

NO! But I wish he did! He lost his virginity to a dork named Nikki Maxwell!

MacKenzie said

What?! NO!! You're kidding!

Patrick said

Yeah, believe me. See?

MacKenzie said as she showed Patrick the video she sneakily recorded

Oh shit!

Patrick said

Yeah, our crushes fucked.

MacKenzie said

Why did you post it?!

Patrick said

Just to humiliate the dork and she'll be called a slut!

MacKenzie said

Then Patrick laughed quietly

Why are you laughing?!

MacKenzie said

Well, your whiny anger turns me on. I had a wet dream one night about you

Patrick smirked

MacKenzie's face turned sour

I didn't need to know that!

MacKenzie said

Well you were beautiful and naked and your body is hot!

Patrick said

MacKenzie then froze and looked at him

Really?

MacKenzie said

Yeah

Patrick said

They looked at each other

You want to go to my house for a cupcake?

MacKenzie said

Sure

Patrick said

They went off to her place


End file.
